Tardes con papá
by chipikroou
Summary: Las alegrías o desventuras de ser padre de una bella y ocurrente criatura.
1. Chapter 1

**Tardes con papá**

**.**

**Hiashi**

**.**

Haruhi sonrió a Hiashi, luego de anunciarle que se ausentaría el resto de la tarde y que las niñas se quedarían con él. El hombre asintió una sola vez, sin sacar las manos de las mangas de su yukata y luego miró a la pequeña que le miraba desde los brazos de la madre, sonriente, con sus mejillas arreboladas, como siempre, y sus ojos blancos fijos en él, mientras las manitas se abrían y se cerraban, extendidas hacia él, el cuerpecillo inclinándose detrás de las manos; los ojos del padre bajaron entonces a la niña que se aferraba, discretamente, a las faldas de la madre y que le sonrió con timidez, alejando la mirada de inmediato.

Extendió al fin los brazos y tomó a Hanabi, que casi se arrojó sobre él y no tardó en empezar a tocarle la cara y luego a entretenerse con sus largos cabellos, extendió una mano, que tomaron las dos pequeñas de Hinata, que también le dedicó una sonrisa, pero quizá no saltó a su abrigo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la más pequeña.

Haruhi se despidió con su dulce sonrisa y un gesto suave de la mano, al ir saliendo de casa.

—¿Ya almorzaron?

Hinata asintió rápidamente. Hiashi lo hizo una sola vez, alejando el rostro de las manillas que se obstinaban por llegarle a la nariz. Era domingo, aquel día no había entrenamiento con Hinata y Haruhi le había dado el día a la nodriza; no se mantuvo más tiempo parado frente a la puerta como un indolente, caminó por los pasillos, soltando la mano de Hinata y tomando las de Hanabi, que no dudaron en aferrarse a algunos de sus dedos y llevárselos a la boca.

—A la boca no, Hanabi.

La pequeña le miró y le sonrió, haciendo que sus ojillos desaparecieran detrás de las pestañas apretadas, sin sacarse los dedos de la boca. Ahogó un suspiro, sacó sus dedos de la boca de la pequeña y caminó hacia el jardín, pénsando que no les vendría mal tomar un poco de sol.

Hinata comúnmente no era problema, no podía decir que fuera una niña independiente, después de todo aún era una niña aún, pero, a menos que estuviera enferma, su presencia podía pasar desapercibida al ser tan callada y encontrar entretenimiento por horas en el juguete que se le ofreciera.

Se sentó donde el sol no pegara con demasiada fuerza, con Hanabi sobre su regazo, mirando a Hinata correr por el pequeño jardín, detrás de una mariposa a la que no parecían importarle los vientos fríos que anunciaban la estación venidera; la niña observaba, acuclillada y con las manos sobre sus rodillas, con sus ojos enormes, al insecto descansar y desplegar ocasionalmente sus alas sobre una de las flores. Hanabi se removió inquieta sobre su regazo e hizo un gruñido extraño. Bajó la mirada y levantó a la niña, para poder mirarle de frente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La niña sonreía de nuevo y estiró las manos hacia su cara, Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco y volvió a acomodarla sobre su regazo, meciéndola un poco con sus brazos. Hanabi rio durante unos momentos pero después volvió a hacer aquel ruidillo que indicaba que no se estaba divirtiendo y que comenzaba a malhumorarse, mientras se removía, inquieta, de nuevo. La sentó a su lado, indicándole que debía comportarse y luego de unos minutos pudo ver al pequeño bultito gatear, rápidamente y entre risas, hacia las escaleras. Se estiró y la tomó de inmediato, frustrándole su escape y Hanabi río al sentirse en el aire. Podrían estar así por horas, Hinata persiguiendo insectos y pajarillos y él y Hanabi enredados en esa pequeña rutina que cada vez le traía alegría a la pequeña, que agitaba las manos y las piernas al sentir que la despegaban del suelo y soltaba risotadas.

—Hinata, no juegues con la tierra.

Notó los ojos de Hinata mirarlo más abiertos de normal y soltar de inmediato la tierra que había apretado en sus puños, suspiró y le pidió que se acercara… y se estiró para tomar a Hanabi y volver a acomodarla en su regazo, mientras esperaba a Hinata, que sacudió sus manos lo mejor que pudo y luego corrió hacia él. Hanabi dejó salir un gritillo al ver a su hermana acercarse y se removió aún más, esta vez de emoción; Hinata se detuvo frente a ellos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos escondidas detrás de ella.

—Muéstrame las manos.

Hinata apretó los labios y mostró las palmas sucias, Hiashi suspiró, tomó un pañuelo y lo remojó en el vaso de agua que había estado bebiendo, acomodó a Hanabi en su regazo de nuevo y le limpió las manos a Hinata con el pañuelo, deshaciéndose bien de la tierra húmeda que había entre los dedos. Sopló a las manitas, quitó los últimos restos con los dedos y luego de inspeccionar bien, se las devolvió a Hinata, que las juntó y se las llevó a la altura del rostro, mirando hacia un costado.

—No vuelvas a agarrar tierra.

La pequeña Hinata asintió.

—Ve a jugar.

Asintió y echó a correr hacia las plantas de nuevo, Hiashi acomodó a Hanabi en su regazo una vez más y la miró al sentir que se aferraba a su yukata, el cuerpecillo y las piernas temblaban mientras la niña intentaba ponerse en pie y cuando al fin lo logró se dejó caer y comenzó a chocar sus palmas, sin dejar de sonreír y decir garabatos, seguramente festejándose como lo haría Haruhi de haberla visto. Levantó la mirada para supervisar a Hinata y una sensación de tensión en su cuero cabelludo lo obligó a llevarse una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como se tensaba un mechón de cabello, bajó la mirada y notó que Hanabi lo tenía bien aferrado a sus manos y abría grande la boca.

—No me chupes el cabello, Hanabi.

Soltó el cabello de las manos de Hanabi y sacó de su bolsillo el chupete, mostrándoselo, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esas prácticas, y la niña lo tomó con una mano, para arrojarlo al suelo. Juntó un poco las cejas y buscó con la mirada el chupete, entonces volvía la tensión a su cuero cabelludo y no tuvo que mirarla para saber que volvía a aferrarse a su cabello.

—Hanabi.

La pequeña lo miró y se inclinó, atrapando los cabellos en su boca y sonriendo de nuevo. Hiashi la miró unos momentos y luego comenzó a soltar el mechón del agarre del bebé, que sonreía y lo apretaba aún más entre sus encías y los dientillos que comenzaban a asomarse. De nada serviría mostrarse ceñudo, Hanabi sonreía tanto que sus ojos se mantenían escondidos detrás de sus pestañas.

—Otou-sama, t-tengo sed…

Levantó el rostro y observó a Hinata, la niña mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso y movía uno de sus pies, echó el rostro hacia atrás, ahora Hanabi se obstinaba por aferrarse a su nariz o a sus labios. Asintió una sola vez y se levantó del suelo. Hanabi chocó sus palmas emocionada, sin dejar de repetir "ma". Caminaron, envueltos en los garabatos de Hanabi, hasta que la pequeña encontró más interesante llevarse la yukata a la boca y Hiashi volvió a llamarle la atención; Hinata se aferró entonces a la yukata y rio al escuchar a Hanabi soltar un gritillo de indignación en el momento en que la tela le fue arrebatada a su boca. Hiashi le ofreció un segundo chupete y habría tenido el mismo destino que el primero, de no ser porque lo tomó de las manillas antes de que fuera arrojado.

¿Por qué Hanabi no se comportaba de ese modo con Haruhi? ¿Y cómo hacía para caminar si Hinata siempre le estaba ciñendo la yukata de ese modo?

Hinata estornudó y Hiashi reconoció el sonido de los moquillos saliendo por la nariz, miró a la pequeña, que se miraba las manos ligeramente asqueada y sorprendida; sacó de su bolsillo otro pañuelo y se acuclillaba para limpiarle la nariz cuando sintió los dedos de Hanabi clavarse en sus fosas nasales. Alejó el rostro de Hanabi y estaba llamándole la atención, cuando sintió un tirón de cabello. Los ojos blancos lo miraban fijamente, mientras chupaban el mechón con insistencia.

Apretó los labios... dejaría que Hanabi le chupara el cabello lo que él tardara en limpiarle la nariz y las manos a Hinata.

* * *

**Jeló**

¿Tienen idea del júbilo que sentí cuando encontré esto refundido en mi computadora? Creí que lo había perdido, casi me caigo de la cama de la emoción.

Aún recuerdo que esto iba a tratarse en realidad de Ino e Inochi... pero eso no pasó en el momento que lo planee, ni ha prosperado a pesar de los años, desgraciadamente.

_Publicación original: Sábado, 01 de abril de 2017_

_Re-publicado: Sábado, 06 de abril de 2019_


	2. Chapter 2

**Señor Inuzuka**

**.**

Los días lluviosos no eran los preferidos de los Inuzuka. Podían representar un descanso a la marea de olores que llegaban a percibir, pero había ligeras inconveniencias y una de ellas era que Hana tenía solo cuatro años, unas energías tremendas y una extraña reacción alérgica al encierro, cuyos síntomas consistían en una incapacidad para saber qué hacer, mal humor y demasiado tiempo en sus manos para incomodar y molestar a los demás… específicamente a Kuromaru. Y aunque ese día se había encontrado un poco más paciente, al señor Inuzuka le causaba un poco de incomodidad verla ir y venir por el pasillo, cargando un juguete, luego cargando otro; varias veces había aguzado el oído y se había asomado, incluso, para cerciorarse que no estuviese molestando al enorme perro negro. Hana jugaba tranquilamente en el suelo, luego de subirse al sillón y pegar la nariz en la ventana, como si con su mirada pudiese incomodar al clima y le hiciere marchar… y luego se entretenía empañando el vidrio con su aliento y dibujando garabatos en él, hasta que aquello perdía el interés y volvía al suelo.

Tenía poco más de media hora concentrado en la figurilla de madera que estaba tallando, cuando sus oídos escucharon, casi como un eco lejano, los pasos sigilosos de Hana por el pasillo. No le prestó demasiada atención y volvió la concentración a su tarea; sus ojos serenos se mantuvieron clavados en la figurilla, pero pudieron observar una mata de lisos cabellos, ligeramente alborotados, que cruzaban la habitación y rodeaban la mesa, lentamente, acercándose a él por el lado contrario. Los ojos enormes de Hana le miraron entonces, a ras de la superficie, con la curiosidad e insistencia que solo ella podía demostrar; una de las manos se arrastró lentamente por la mesa, hasta tocar el brazo del padre.

Dejó salir un sonido ronco, pero no la miró.

—Estoy aburrida, papi.

—Juega con tus muñecas —murmuró.

Hana se acercó aún más a él, clavándosele en el costado. —Ya jugué.

—Colorea algo.

—Ya coloree...

—Arma un rompecabezas.

—Ya los armé todos.

—Juega con Shirayuki.

—Está dormida.

—Mira la tele, entonces.

—¡No hay nada divertido! Quiero andar en mi triciclo.

—Está lloviendo.

—Haz que pare…

—Hana.

No había advertencia en la voz, era un simple murmuro ronco y ausente, que quería pasar como una imposición, pero fallaba estrepitosamente; aun así, la pequeña se encogió ligeramente y luego de torcer los labios salió de la habitación, pero se mantuvo en el pasillo y se asomó lentamente, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo con uno de sus ojillos, de manera fija y, el señor Inuzuka se atrevía a asegurar, con el fin de incomodarlo... pero se le antojaba cabezona y con unos ojos tan grandes que lo último que podía provocar era incomodidad, incluso Tsume lo había encontrado divertido alguna vez. Sopló con fuerza, deshaciéndose de las pequeñas virutas de polvo que le impedían observar su desempeño. Hana seguía mirándole a pesar de fingirse demasiado concentrado para notarla.

—Papi, estoy aburrida —susurró.

Hana no se permitía ese comportamiento con Tsume, comúnmente ni siquiera se acercaba más de una vez a la habitación, y luego se las arreglaba con los juguetes que podía o arriesgaba su suerte con Kuromaru… pero con él se daba el lujo de insistir de esa manera, que no resultaba molesta, pero te obligaba a reconocer que no se iría hasta obtener lo que quisiera, en este caso: diversión. Levantó la mirada y la observó en silencio, Hana tomó aquello como una invitación y corrió hacia él, parándose a su costado de nuevo y sosteniéndose de su brazo, obligándolo a hacer fuerza para que ella pudiera colgarse de él como un changuillo, mientras le miraba con sus ojos grandotes, llenos de súplicas.

—Estoy aburrida —repitió, haciendo un mohín.

Sonrió y la levantó, acomodándola sobre su regazo y girándose de nuevo a la mesa.

—No puedo hacer que pare.

—Si puedes, tú y ma lo pueden todo —murmuró, recargándose en el pecho y jugado con su camiseta.

Apretó los labios, haciendo que se perdieran entre la espesa barba y el bigote, había momentos en los que no sabía cómo explicarle a Hana las cosas y ese era uno de ellos, porque siempre asentía, comprendiendo en la medida de lo posible, decepcionada y triste. Tomó en sus manos la figura de un lobo que había estado tallando, le sopló de nuevo las virtuas y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa, escuchando a Hana hacer ruidillos extraños con la boca, como hacía siempre que se encontraba demasiado aburrida. Entrecerró los ojos, en un extraño tic que tenía al inspeccionar sus figurillas y luego clavó la mirada al frente, pensando unos momentos; Hana comenzaba a clavarle el dedo en el pecho.

—Quizá haya algo que podamos hacer…

La pequeña se separó de él y lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa y felicidad que no se había visto desde que había comenzado a llover.

Luego de una tarde cortando tela y bordando con cuidado, padre e hija miraron la sala de estar en silencio, hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto. El señor cargó a Hana y se acercaron a la ventana más grande que había en la estancia; con cuidado la tomó en brazos y la acercó al borde y Hana se dedicó entonces a colgar los cordones con cuidado en el pequeño clavillo que había en la pared, justo sobre el alfeizar. Cuando alejó sus manos, volvió al pecho del padre, y ambos miraron en silencio los tres muñequillos que pendían sobre la ventana y los cuales Hana había personalizado, garabateándoles las características específicas de cada integrante de la familia. Se miraron unos momentos y luego de que Hana sonriera, comenzaron a cantar.

—Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu… haz que mañana haga un día soleado…

* * *

Teru-teru-bozu: por si no lo saben, son unos amuletos japoneses contra la lluvia, van acompañados de una canción.

* * *

**n_n**

Espero que estas palabras les estén provocando tanto "fluff" como el pensarlo me lo provocó a mí… En fin, espero les guste c:

_Publicación original: __Martes, 11 de abril de 2017_

_Re-publicado: Viernes, 19 de abril de 2019_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

**.**

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Hinata juntó un poco las cejas, sintiendo a Boruto resbalarse de su brazo y a Himawari de su mano. La pequeña se obstinaba en quedarse en casa y le estaba montando tremendo berrinche; miró hacia las escaleras, temiendo que el alboroto fuera a molestar a Naruto, que se encontraba ocupado aquella tarde.

—Himawari, el doctor solo verá a tu hermano…

—¡Eso dijiste la última vez! —gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos, tirando de su brazo e intentando soltar la mano de su madre con la otra. —¡No quiero!

Boruto se removió en los bazos de Hinata, lánguido y con fiebre. —… má…

Comúnmente no armaría tanto alboroto por una fiebre, pero el niño se había rehusado a comer y unos momentos atrás la fiebre había aumentado y el delirio se hizo presente, así que la visita al médico no podía postergarse más tiempo. Himawari volvía a gritar. Hinata respiró profundo, con un movimiento rápido volvió a acomodar a Boruto sobre su brazo y apretó ligeramente el agarre en el bracito de Himawari, poniéndose seria. La niña la miró, con la carita empapada y una mueca de tristeza exagerada.

—Himawari, no me hagas repetirlo.

El llanto que escapó, a gritos, de la garganta de Himawari, casi aturdió a Hinata.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Naruto, bajando por la escalera, preocupado.

—Himawari no quiere acompañarnos al doctor, pero ya le aseguré que la visita no será para ella.

—¿Y por qué no la dejas aquí?

—¿Eh? —relajó el agarre y sintió a Himawari escapar de sus manos. —¿No estás ocupado?

Sonrió, permitiéndole a su hija esconderse detrás de él. Elevó el pulgar. —No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Que Hinata llevara a Boruto al médico, él se quedaría con la pequeña. Era su hija, por Dios, si podía cuidarlos a ambos, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser solo cuidar de Himawari?

Hinata pareció dudarlo, pero cuando Boruto murmuró algo de gatos y rayos láser, se olvidó por completo de la niña, que le miraba recelosa desde los brazos de su padre, y salió de la casa, confiando en que no tardaría demasiado. Naruto se despidió con un gesto de la mano y al cerrar la puerta miró a Himawari, le sonrió ampliamente y le limpió el rostro con el pulgar, para después pegarla a su pecho y mecerla suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Ya no estés triste, estás aquí en casa.

Himawari suspiró de manera entrecortada, sin poder recuperarse aún del llanto.

—¿Si jugamos a lo que quieras, te sentirás mejor?

Himawari jugó con la playera y se encogió de hombros. —Quizá…

—¿A qué quieres jugar?

—… a la comidita.

Sonrió. —¡Yosh!

En el jardín, sentado en una diminuta e incómoda silla de plástico, miró la mesa que preparaba Himawari con alegría desmesurada. Apretó los labios al sonreír, en un intento por mantener el gesto en su rostro, y observó las tazas de té, llenas con agua, en las cuales se podían ver trozos de pasto flotar, a lado había un pequeño plato con una porción de 'mochi de chocolate' que la pequeña había preparado con mucho amor y dedicación.

Solo era una asquerosa plasta de lodo que comenzaba a perder la forma de bollo.

Carraspeó y amplió la sonrisa. —Esto está delicioso, Hima-chan…

—Pero si no lo has probado —el gesto perdió la alegría con esas palabras.

—¿Eh?

Miró la plasta de lodo, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, ¡¿en verdad se la tenía que comer?!

—¡Ah! S-Sí… tienes razón… quise decir que se ve delicioso… dattebayo...

Himawari sonrió y partió un enorme bocado con el diminuto tenedor, luego lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Naruto, que lo observó, histérico por dentro, al ver que un insecto se asomaba entre la tierra mojada.

—Di 'Am'…

—Ah… —envolvió con sus labios la tierra y sonrió. —Mmm…

—¡Mastícalo, te puedes ahogar si no!

Luchó contra las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos, al sentir el sabor de la tierra en su lengua y la sensación de los granos entre sus dientes… y quizá el insecto machacarse entre todo. Disimuló una arcada y volvió a sonreírle a Himawari, que aplaudió encantada, sin dejar de mirarlo, y luego corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo.

¿Quién diría que su entrenamiento en el monte Myoboku le serviría durante la paternidad?

* * *

**Jeló...**

¡Hey! Nunca se me ocurrió lo de Ino e Inoichimalditasea! ¡Jajajaja! Espero llegue, eventualmente, y entonces lo subiré acá.

Prefiero explorar a los 'extras' con estas pequeñas ventanas, así que no estoy muy satisfecha por haber quedado con Naruto y Himawari, pero no pude evitarlo… si alguien iba a comer lodo, obligado por los ojitos de cordero de su princesita, iba a ser Naruto. El señor Inuzuka podría, pero no veo a Hana muy emocionada por jugar a la comidita.

Espero les guste :)

_Publicación original: Martes, 28 de noviembre de 2017_

_Re-publicado: Viernes, 03 de mayo de 2019_


End file.
